


A Teaching Moment 1/1

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Jossverse
Genre: Community: feedmykink, Community: tamingthemuse, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master takes time to share a teaching moment with Angelus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Teaching Moment 1/1

**Author's Note:**

> I am playing fast and loose with The Master's history and timeline in this fic. However, I point to Joss "Continuity is for pussies"  Whedon as my inspiration. He started it!

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[angelus](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/angelus), [pr0n](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/pr0n)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Pairing: Angelus/The Master

Rating: NC-17

A/N: This was written by request of [](http://kidcyclone.livejournal.com/profile)[**kidcyclone**](http://kidcyclone.livejournal.com/) in her Fanged Four 'Verse (with her kind permission, of course). Hope you enjoy it, darling!

A/N II: Also written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/tamingthemuse/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://community.livejournal.com/tamingthemuse/) prompt # 60: **Leathery**

****A/N III: Also written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/feedmykink/profile)[**feedmykink**](http://community.livejournal.com/feedmykink/) Kink of the Month™: **Fully Clothed**

****A/N IV: Go me for packing three challenges into one fic! Note: I am playing fast and loose with The Master's history and timeline in this fic. However, I point to Joss "Continuity is for pussies"  Whedon as my inspiration. He started it!

Warnings: Spanking, non-con, THE MASTER

Summary: The Master takes time to share a teaching moment with Angelus...

  


_   
**A Teaching Moment 1/1**   
_

"I see you still have a taste for the leathery ones," a cool voice mused.

"You know me," Angelus smirked. "Always an appreciation for the classics."

He dropped the muscular body from the cradle of his arms, and turned slowly. He'd had an inkling that the old bat face was in the area. No other reason could have drawn Darla to this godsforsaken corner of the planet. Apparently his hope that he could avoid the old man had been a futile one.

"There's classical and then there's overdone," The Master said pointedly. "I see that several centuries with Darla hasn't done much to improve your taste. Pity that. I'd cherished such hopes."

"That's the funny thing about death," Angelus shot back. "It tends to make hope a bit ridiculous."

Angelus rolled his eyes. Really, this was all too much. He'd come with his Sire as she asked. Forcing him to bow and scrape for this relic was above and beyond the call of familial duty.

"I became…concerned," The Master smirked, "when you didn't appear at court. Surely you would be eager to come and show your loyalty to the master of your order?"

"Funny enough, I'm not." Angelus faked a yawn, raising a hand to cover his mouth. " I guess it must be my lack of taste."

As clawed fingers wrapped around his neck, Angelus had to admit this wasn't the wisest course he could have plotted. The Master was so frail and decrepit looking, it was difficult to remember he'd risen to a position of power by strength and treachery. Still, Angelus refused to pay homage to anyone, no matter their power.

"More balls than brains," The Master tsked regretfully. "You really haven't learned, have you? I'd be disappointed, except that it gives me the task of teaching you. I do love to teach. Did I ever tell you that before the curse of humanity was lifted, I was a pedagogue?"

Angelus shook his head, more in an attempt to wrest free of The Master's grasp than in answer to the question. The motion only served to tighten the hold on his neck. He didn't need to breath, but those damn fingers pinched like fire.

"I was sired by Aurelius himself," The Master continued conversationally. "He had a great respect for learning combined with strength, Marcus Aurelius. I served him, you know, tutoring the future Emperor Commodus.  Not that I thought that lump would ever succeed to the throne. He was weak, both in body and in spirit. Everyone has always wondered why my Sire didn't turn his son. I know why. Such a putrid lump of flesh deserved to rot, not infect a noble line for eternity."  
Angelus kicked and spat, legs dangling uselessly in the air. He silently cursed Darla to eleven kinds of damnation for putting him in this position. The Master did love to lecture, usually on topics that drove his listeners to tears of boredom.

"Can you speed this up," Angelus wheezed. "I've only got an eternity left and I don't want to miss most of it stuck here with the likes of you."

"I was raised up to be the right hand of Aurelius himself," The Master said, dragging Angelus over towards a clump of rocks. "He even changed my name, as your Sire did for you. I became Heinrich, and left my humanity and its weakness behind. I must confess though that I sometimes miss the work I did. Imparting wisdom, filling the vast emptiness of young minds with knowledge…Ah! It did have its pleasures."

The Master sat, pulling Angelus across his lap. The younger vampire felt rough fingers stroking his hair, combing the unruly strands away from his face. The gentle touch continued down his back, coming to rest on the swell of his buttocks.

"Luckily," The Master murmured, "I can still teach the young. And you are young, Angelus, no matter your strength. Darla is too enamored of you to teach you properly, not that I blame her. A man of your beauty and will must be the very Devil to tame."

"Well," Angelus ground out, "no sense in bothering Old Scratch on this fine night. I'd hate to put you to any trouble on my account."

"Ssh," The Master chuckled. "This is never any trouble. You are to be at my right-hand come the day. This has been foreseen. Taking time out for a teaching moment is the least I can do. And I mean that literally."

The firm hand drifted away, fingers brushing lightly against the vulnerable crack of Angelus' ass. Angelus tried desperately not to tense, knowing from experience tense muscles only made it hurt worse. Despite what The Master seemed to think, he was well-acquainted with the flat of Darla's hand. Not to mention her hairbrush, her tawse, and her bullwhip.  His Sire might look sweet and biddable, but she dealt a mean blow when she thought he'd earned it.

The first crack against his ass didn't startle him, but it did sting. The following blows skipped around, varying in both location and strength. Intellectually Angelus understood this. Keep the punished guessing and the punishment took on greater depth, with mental uncertainty focusing the pain. But understanding it and fighting it were two different things.

His clothing muted the worst of the blows, but The Master was one of the strongest vampires still walking the Earth. Simple cloth was hardly enough to temper the force of his stronger smacks. Angelus bit his lip, trying to stifle the moan that threatened to break free. He refused to give the elder vampire the satisfaction.

"I can feel it," The Master whispered. "You want to break. I admire you for fighting it. But break you will, Angelus. Call me Master, my boy. Give me what I want and I can give you what you need."

"Not…going…to…happen," Angelus panted, body arching upwards eagerly.

It was, though. Darla had indeed trained him well. His body responded, welcoming the brutal strikes.  His hips twisted frantically, straining to get a bit of friction on his hard cock.

The delicious pain continued, breaking Angelus of any desire save the ones his body dictated. He sighed and moaned like a trained whore, rising the vicious strokes of The Master's hand.

"Please," he begged. "Please, I need…"

"Tell me what you need," The Master coaxed. "Tell your Master what you crave and it shall be yours."

"Please…" Angelus pleaded again, the mix of pain and pleasure driving him far beyond rational thought. "Master, please…"

Instantly, he was dragged up and seated on The Master's lap. His body burned, from his well-tanned arse to his weeping cock. He squirmed against the tight bands the encircled his chest, relishing how that bit of movement sent shocks and sparkles of pain from his abused ass to his throbbing erection.

"Now, my boy," The Master said, "you'll get what you need."

A hand slid down the front of his trousers, slipping easily under the waistband to grasp his sensitive prick. Angelus gasped, thrusting helplessly into the tight channel that hand created. A cruel pinch of his nipples elicited another gasp, followed by a groan.

"Please," he moaned. "Please, need…please!"

"Come," The Master whispered. "Come for your Master."

Angelus bucked upwards, a grateful whimper falling from his lips as he spilled all over The Master's hand. The hand withdrew from his pants, coming up to rest on his lips. Angelus began to clean the sticky fingers without complaint.

The Master began to soothe his shuddering body, gentling him down from his ecstatic high. Distantly, Angelus felt those gnarled lips press a firm kiss to his temple and he leaned towards them. It wasn't surrender, he told himself. Just common sense. Lull the bastard into a false sense of security and let him think he's gotten his way. 

"Good to see you two are getting along." The wry comment, in that too familiar voice, penetrated the orgasmic fog around Angelus' brain.

"Of course we are," The Master replied. " You know how much I enjoy these teaching moments."

  
 


End file.
